Operation: S.W.I.T.C.H.E.D. Transcript
NmemPrologue: Black computer screen typing title Now Loading: Kids Next Door Mission Operation: S.W.I.T.C.H.E.D. Switching With Idols Carries Hyper-Space Enemies Dimension Writing Operatives: Mr. Warburton Production Operatives: Mo Willems Scene 1: The Puppet Queen's wooden puppet theater Numbuh 1 Puppet: "Kids Next Door........battle stations!" Numbuh 1 Puppet: "Hey......aren't you guys coming?" Numbuh 5 Puppet: "What's the point? we can't possibly fight against the Puppet Queen. Numbuh 3 puppet: "She's too clever and beautiful...........not to mention good lookin'." Numbuh 2 puppet: "Yeah right........we should probably just surrender right now. Numbuh 4 puppet: "Dudes........I think we already have." Puppet Queen: Off Screen "Bravo.......bravo.........bravo........but enough rehearsal..........it's time to begin the stage show." Scene 2: The tree house Numbuh 5: "Attention and concentration.............attention and concentration............attention and concentration........." Numbuh 3: Off Screen "Numbuh 5? Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 3: "I'm sorry for interrupting you.......but have you seen Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 5: "No..........." Numbuh 3: "Oh.............maybe you've seen Numbuh 2?": Numbuh 5: "No........." Numbuh 3: "Numbuh 4?" : Numbuh 5: "My eyes are closed, Numbuh 3..........I haven't seen anybody." Numbuh 3: "They must be hanging around someplace.........maybe we can hang around........we never did it before..........and obviously........it'll be fun........we might go over to the shoppin' mall.........or perform stylin' maneuvers on our hair.........or maybe............" Numbuh 3: "You wanna be left alone for a little while?" Numbuh 5: "How could you possibly tell?" Numbuh 5: "Attention and........." Numbuh 2: "MAIL CALL!!!" Numbuh 5: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Numbuh 3: "Numbuh 1.........Numbuh 2..........Numbuh 4...........you're back...........the tree house was......silent while you guys were gone." Numbuh 5: "Not that silent............." Numbuh 4: "Check this 1 out..........this was sitting by the front door.......fun mail.....probably a gift from my cousin, Jack Johnson."' Numbuh 1: "Well.......actually......it doesn't say who it's from." Numbuh 2: "Well.......there's only 1 way to find out." Numbuh 2 opens up the package and finds little wooden puppets of themselves............. Numbuh 2: "Whoa........" Numbuh 1: "Awesome.........." Numbuh 3: Giggles Numbuh 4 looks inside............. Numbuh 4: "Actually........I was kinda hopin' for video games, action figures and comic books." Numbuh 2: "Aww......isn't that adorable? Puppet Numbuh 2's got a S.Q.O.O.S.H.E.R. just like me." Numbuh 1: "Yeah right........they got all of the details just right." Numbuh 4: "Well.......Speak for yourself......I'm way better lookin' than this 1......and a lot taller." Numbuh 5: "Somebody really has a lot of time on their hands........." Numbuh 3: "I've never seen such a beautiful device before......." Numbuh 3: Off Screen "Hi there, Numbuh 3......." Numbuh 3: "Hi there little wooden puppet of Numbuh 3......" Numbuh 4: Off Screen "Dudes.......my wooden puppet's totally kickin' your wooden puppet's butt........" Numbuh 1: "Not for long, Numbuh 4.........." Numbuh 2: Off Screen "You want a piece of me, little dude?" Numbuh 5: "Boys will be boys............" Numbuh 3: "Can my little wooden puppet do butt kickin' with your little wooden puppet?" Numbuh 5: "Knock yourself out, Numbuh 3........" Scene 3: Puppet Queen arrives at the tree house Numbuh 3: In Fear "Who's there?" Cut to Numbuh 4 asleep in his bedroom.......... Numbuh 4:In Sleep "Dudes......please.......1 at a time.......you'll all get to be on the basket ball team with me." Puppet Queen takes out Numbuh 4's spirit thingy outta Numbuh 4's body and traps it in Puppet Numbuh 4........and Numbuh 4 becomes a light blue eyed zombie.........then she goes into Numbuh 1's bedroom and Numbuh 1 becomes a light blue eyed zombie........Numbuh 2 becomes a light blue eyed zombie as well. Numbuh 3: "Hello? is somebody there?" Numbuh 3: "Huh, what? if it's a joke.......it's not........" Numbuh 3 + Numbuh 5: In Fear AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Numbuh 3: "Numbuh 5.........you also heard the familiar sounds?" Numbuh 5: "The familiar sounds of you speaking outside my bedroom door? kinda hard to miss." Numbuh 3: "Oh........I'm terribly sorry........I thought there was somebody........" A blast from Zombie Numbuh 2's S.Q.O.O.S.H.E.R. (Shoots Quarts Of Oozing Stuff Heavily Ensnaring Rivals) occurs. Numbuh 3: AIEEEEEEEEEEEE! Numbuh 5: "Numbuh 4..........stop........it's me.......don't make me attack you!" Zombies Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 surround them....... Numbuh 5: "Get away from me!" Numbuh 3: "Oh my close friends........why are you attacking us?" Puppet Queen: Off Screen "Oh..........they're not your close friends anymore." Puppet Queen: "They're my puppet zombie mind control slaves.........those are your close friends." Numbuh 1 Puppet: "Numbuh 3!!!!!" Numbuh 2 Puppet: "Numbuh 5!!!! Numbuh 4 Puppet: "Help us!!!" Numbuh 5: "Release them right now!" Puppet Queen: "I'm Sorry.........but you're not in charge here.......you don't command me.............I command you.........and with the Puppet Queen pulling the strings.........the Kids Next Door operatives......... will command the entire universe." Numbuh 5: "Attention.............and..........concentration........" Numbuh 5's spirit thingy escapes from Numbuh 5's body, but the curse back fires............. Puppet Queen: "My puppet control..............." Puppet Queen: "After them............" Numbuh 3 (in Numbuh 5's body) and Numbuh 5 (in Numbuh 3's body) hide in a secret hide out......... Numbuh 3 (in Numbuh 5's body): In Fear "The boys........Numbuh 5.......what are we gonna......" Numbuh 5 (in Numbuh 3's body) turns on the lights and realizes they got body switched.......... Numbuh 5 (in Numbuh 3's body): "Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 3 (in Numbuh 5's body): "Numbuh 5? In Shock you're me........In Fear and I'm you!!!" Scene 4: The city streets Numbuh 3 (in Numbuh 5's body): "Oh, Numbuh 5............this is evil.........terribly.........horribly.......evil." Numbuh 5 (in Numbuh 3's body): "Tell me about it..........." Numbuh 3 (in Numbuh 5's body): "Very well, Numbuh 5..........Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 have been trapped inside little wooden bodies.....while an evil creature called the Puppet Queen has taken control of their real bodies......which he's usin' to hunt us down.........and you and I got in the wrong bodies and........" Numbuh 5 (in Numbuh 3's body): "Look, Numbuh 3.......you need to calm yourself down....my weapons are driven by emotions.....the more you feel........the more powers you release." Numbuh 3 (in Numbuh 5's body): "But what if they find us? What if our close friends are doomed? what if I'm stuck lookin' like this forever?" Numbuh 5 (in Numbuh 3's body): "We can fix it........I don't know how we're gonna do it......but we will rescue the boy operatives.......and we can get our bodies back............What's wrong with the way things look?" Numbuh 3 (in Numbuh 5's body): "Nothing, Numbuh 5.............." Numbuh 3 (in Numbuh 5's body): "I can try to calm down.......peace...silence...and....tranquil......... Going Off Numbuh 5 (in Numbuh 3's body): "This is getting way outta control......." Numbuh 3 (in Numbuh 5's body): "Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 5 (in Numbuh 3's body): "You mean zombie Numbuh 4..........run for it!" Numbuh 5 (in Numbuh 3's body): (trying to shoot off the T.A.N.G.L.E.R.) "Come on.......shoot......shoot......" Numbuh 3 (in Numbuh 5's body): "We can't fight against them again......I don't wanna do it.........and in our present condition we would get defeated." Numbuh 5 (in Numbuh 3's body): "Alright........how do you control the T.A.N.G.L.E.R.?" Numbuh 3 (in Numbuh 5's body): "You must feel attention and concentration........" Numbuh 5 (in Numbuh 3's body): "Like what?" Numbuh 3 (in Numbuh 5's body): "When you feel the joy and excitement of attention and concentration......you'll shoot off the T.A.N.G.L.E.R......" Numbuh 5 (in Numubh 3's body): "Joy and excitement? not really my type........" Numbuh 3 (in Numbuh 5's body): Off Screen "Numbuh 5......Look!" Numbuh 5 (in Numbuh 3's body): "What do I need to feel to use the T.A.N.G.L.E.R.? Numbuh 3 (in Numbuh 5's body): "Attention and concentration.........." Numbuh 5 (in Numbuh 3's body): "Your super powered weapon? Numbuh 3 (in Numbuh 5's body): "Facing your enemies in the easy way......" Numbuh 5 (in Numbuh 3's body): "Never mind that........." Numbuh 3 (in Numbuh 5's body): "Numbuh 5..........wait for me.....please!" Numbuh 5 (in Numbuh 3's body): "If I can't control the T.A.N.G.L.E.R. you need to control the B.O.T.T.L.E.C.A.P., you know those words I always say?" Numbuh 3 (in Numbuh 5's body): "Of course, Numbuh 5........" Numbuh 5 (in Numbuh 3's body): "Wait.......you need to concentrate........" Numbuh 3 (in Numbuh 5's body): "Attention and concentration........." Numbuh 3 (in Numbuh 5's body) shoots some enemies with the B.O.T.T.L.E.C.A.P. Numbuh 3 (in Numbuh 5's body): "I wanna stop........please tell me how to stop this thing......." Numbuh 5 (in Numbuh 3's body): "Look at the target and imagine............" Numbuh 5 (in Numbuh 3's body): "Wait!" Numbuh 3 (in Numbuh 5's body): "Ew......gross.....I smell like the breath of a vicious crocodile........Numbuh 5......what are you........." Numbuh 5 (in Numbuh 3's body): "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh............" Numbuh 3 (in Numbuh 5's body): "Peace........silence and tranquility...peace....silence and tranquility. Numbuh 5 (in Numbuh 3's body): "It's alright, Numbuh 3........they're goin'." Puppet Queen: Off Screen "Silence..........we can catch the other 2 operatives right after the ceremony is complete." Numbuh 1 Puppet: "Ceremony?" Numbuh 2 Puppet: "What ceremony is she speakin' about?" Puppet Queen: "Just a little magic that can destroy the 3 of you.....and make your bodies mine forever.......come, my little puppets." Numbuh 5 (in Numbuh 3's body): "How can you possibly stand having this much hair?" Numbuh 3 (in Numbuh 5's body): "Hurry, Numbuh 5......our close friends are in terrible danger.......We must follow them and........" Numbuh 5 (in Numbuh 3's body): "And what? rescue them with my unusable weapon while you emotions and weapons blow us to bits? nice shootin'by the way." Numbuh 3 (in Numbuh 5's body): Annoyed "At least I'm able to control my T.A.N.G.L.E.R.........at my house.......even a young girl operative like me can unleash the joy and excitement of target shooting........but you're too busy being harsh and bored to feel almost anything!" Numbuh 5 (in Numbuh 3's body): "Well.......maybe you haven't even noticed.......but my weapons are dangerous........I can't afford to feel anything........you might have my body......but you know nothing more about me." Numbuh 3 (in Numbuh 5's body): "Maybe you're right.....and if we're to overcome this problem...........we must know everything about 1 another.......so...begin sharing your story to me." Numbuh 5 (in Numubh 3's body): "Alright...........I'll tell you." Numbuh 5 (in Numbuh 3's body): "My sister, Cree became a member of the teen villain squad......." Scene 5: The run down area in the city streets Numbuh 5 (in Numbuh 3's body): "It's safe to say we're not walkin' in through the front door......we'll need to try the cellar." Numbuh 3 (in Numbuh 5's body): "Agreed, Numbuh 5.....now....do just as I say......close your eyes and think about something nice and beautiful." Numbuh 3 (in Numbuh 5's body): "You can choose daisies......or kittens.....or puppies.....or the laughter of friendship.....or maybe........" Numbuh 3 (in Numbuh 5's body): "Very good, Numbuh 5......what was your cheerful thought?" Numbuh 5 (in Numbuh 3's body): "You probably don't wanna know.........." Numbuh 3 (in Numbuh 5's body): "Oh........but I do, Numbuh 5......please tell me..........what were you imaginin'?" Numbuh 5 (in Numbuh 3's body): "You calmin' yourself down?" Numbuh 3 (in Numbuh 5's body): "Oh........well...I'm lucky I was able to help you." Numbuh 5 (in Numbuh 3's body): "It's your turn.......find your center......concentrate on the target lock." Numbuh 3 (in Numbuh 5's body): "Attention and concentration..." Numbuh 3 (in Numbuh 5's body) shoots the target lock with the B.O.T.T.L.E.C.A.P. (Big Old Totally Tremendous Launcher Emits Cola And Pop). Numbuh 5 (in Numbuh 3's body): "Great work.........." Numbuh 3 (in Numbuh 5's body): "Victory!" Numbuh 5 (in Numbuh 3's body): "Very good......." Cut to the Puppet Queen by the cauldron......... Puppet Queen: "Search and destroy.......I don't want an audience." Puppet Queen: "Well, Kids Next Door operatives...time for your grand finale. Numbuh 5 (in Numbuh 3's body): "No way......" Puppet Queen: "It's gonna be a real show stopper........" Numbuh 1 Puppet: "Stop!" Numbuh 2 Puppet: "Don't do it!" Numbuh 4 Puppet: "Please help us!" Numbuh 2 Puppet: "Hey!" Numbuh 1 Puppet: "No!" Numbuh 2 Puppet: "Stop this right now!" Numbuh 4 Puppet: "Get us outta here!" Puppet Queen: "Don't worry about it........I'll take real good care of your bodies..........after all......they'll be mine forever." Numbuh 3 (in Numbuh 5's body): "My close friends......you're alright......." 3 (In Numnbuh 5's Body) Giggles Numbuh 1 Puppet: "Numbuh 3...........?" Numbuh 5 (in Numbuh 3's body): "It's a very long story............." Puppet Queen: "Go, my puppets.....after them." Numbuh 5 (in Numbuh 3's body): "Move over!" Zombie Numbuh 4 approaches them........... Numbuh 3 (in Numbuh 5's body) + Numbuh 5 (in Numbuh 3's body): In Fear AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Numbuh 4 Puppet: "Numbuh 1.......get your foot outta my face......" Numbuh 1 Puppet: "I can't move around, Numbuh 4.....so deal with it." Zombie Numbuh 1 appears to attack them Numbuh 3 (in Numbuh 5's body): "Numbuh 1.........I don't wanna fight against you." Numbuh 3 (in Numbuh 5's body): "But I can if I want!" Numbuh 5 (in Numbuh 3's body): Herself "Alright, Numbuh 5.......use the T.A.N.G.L.E.R., just let go of your emotions.......feel the concentration and........." Numbuh 3 (in Numbuh 5's body): "Attention and concentration!" Numbuh 5 (in Numbuh 3's body): "Concentrate......concentrate....concentrate..." Numbuh 3 (in Numbuh 5's body): "Numbuh 5........help me!" Numbuh 5 (in Numbuh 3's body): "Numbuh 3.......head's up!" Numbuh 3 (in Numbuh 5's body): "No......not me.......them!" Puppet Queen: "The Puppet Queen is now in command......" Numbuh 5 (in Numbuh 3's body): "No way!" Numbuh 5 (in Numbuh 3's body) shoots off the T.A.N.G.L.E.R. (Tosses Armored Nets Guaranteeing Lotsa Entangled Rivals). Puppet Queen: "Uh.......my puppet control!" Puppet Queen: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Numbuh 3: "I'm me again........and you're you, Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 2: "And we're back to our original selves again......" Numbuh 1: "Special thanks to you 2." Numbuh 4: "Alright........you go, girls!" Numbuh 3: "Numbuh 5.......we did it." Numbuh 5: "Numbuh 3......you're huggin' me......" Puppet Queen: Voice Off Screen "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Puppet Queen: "The magical powers.....without them.......I'm just a wooden.......puppet." The Puppet Queen is finally deceased....... Scene 6: Back inside the tree house Numbuh 5 "Attention and concentration.......attention and concentration.......attention and concentration......" Numbuh 3: "Numbuh 5........pardon my interruption.....but..." Numbuh 5: "I haven't seen Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, or Numbuh 4........." Numbuh 3: "Honsetly........I would like to join you in target shooting." Numbuh 5: "Really, Numbuh 3? then let's do it........" Numbuh 5: "Alright..........find your center and concentrate." Numbuh 5: Off Screen "Study the target carefully.......and......." Numbuh 3 + Numbuh 5: "Attention and concentration........attention and concentration." Numbuh 5: "Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 3: "Yes, Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 5: "After this...would you like to go over to the shoppin' mall?" Numbuh 3: "Of course, Numbuh 5......" Numbuh 3 + Numbuh 5: "Attention and concentration........." End Transmission.......... Voice portrayers end production credits *Ben Diskin as Numbuh 1/Puppet Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2/Puppet Numbuh 2 (voices) *Lauren Tom as Numbuh 3 (voice) *Dee Bradley Baker as Numbuh 4/Puppet Numbuh 4 (voices) *Cree Summer Francks as Numbuh 5 (voice) *Special guest voice: Susanne Blakeslee as the Puppet Queen (voice) In association with..........Cartoon Network Studios Special thanks to Daniel Keith Van Ness/SpeedyMan93 for this new season 7 episode idea.......... Category:Transcripts